Betrayer
by Raphaella Paiva
Summary: Segunda Guerra Mundial. Duas vidas, dois passados, duas nacionalidades... E um grande amor. Edward Cullen, Capitão da Força Aérea Americana. Isabella Swan, membro da Armada Alemã. Eles eram proibidos, afinal eram inimigos. Mas seria impossível um amor no meio da maior batalha de todos os tempos? Mesmo quando Isabella Swan se torna a traidora de seu próprio país?
1. Prólogo

**Betrayer**

.

.

**Sinopse:**

Segunda Guerra Mundial. O planeta em caos. Uma luta entre nazistas e americanos. E um grande amor.

Ele, o capitão das forças armadas americana. Ela, membro das forças armadas alemã.

Esta, embora seja de origem estadunidense, sempre morara na Alemanha e tivera a influência dos pensamentos nazistas de seus pais, acabando por fazer parte do lado negro da história ao se aliar à Hitler.

Mas sua vida é drasticamente transformada, junto de seus conceitos. E uma onda de vingança toma conta de seu ser, fazendo-a trair seu próprio país ao conceder uma aliança à armada dos Estados Unidos, delatando todos os segredos de estado que soubera durante sua jornada em Berlim.

E é onde ela conhece o capitão da _US Air Force_, que logo se vê ridiculamente deslumbrado por aquela que deveria ser sua maior inimiga. A inimiga de seu Estado que, agora, tomara conta de cada pedacinho de seu jovem coração.

E no meio da maior batalha de todos os tempos, nasce uma grande paixão. Que seria capaz de vencer qualquer guerra. Seria?

.

.

**Classificação:** +18  
><strong>Categoria: <strong>Saga Crepúsculo  
><strong>Gênero:<strong>Ação, Aventura, Comédia, Drama, Hentai, Lemon, Romance, Songfic, Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Tortura, Violência

.

.

_**N/A:**__ Hey, amoreees! P*** que pariu, temos fic nova na área o/_  
><em>Espero que apreciem cada segundinho dessa história que veio do nada e fluiu em minha mente... Ainda não sei quantos caps terão, em média, mas eu garanto muitos emoções!<em>  
><em>Bom, sem mais embromation, boa leitura *sorriso ansioso*<em>

.

.

_**Prólogo**_

.

.

Era tudo muito diferente de seus princípios iniciais. Ambos estavam ali, interligados agora, no epicentro da guerra. E eles não pareciam se importar com as casas em ruínas, as ruas destruídas e aviões de bombardeio tomando conta do céu, anunciando o ataque que logo chegaria.

Os brilhantes olhos verdes que ele possuía, como as folhas de um delirante jasmim, fitaram com autenticidade o mar caramelizado que era a íris dos olhos dela. Verde e dourado – parecia uma esperança ali. E realmente havia uma.

Eles não se importavam com nada mais, pois eles sabiam que haviam encontrado tudo o que procuravam um no outro. Suas almas se completavam, seus espíritos eram um só, e suas vidas estavam entrelaçadas para sempre.

Eles podiam sentir.

Edward sorriu torto para Bella, sentindo a brisa gelada daquela cidade em caos atormentar sua pele e fazer seus cabelos cor de bronze tinir e mover com uma suavidade delirante. Ela só soube sorrir em resposta, absorta demais naquele momento secreto para perceber seus tão suaves fios acastanhados se ondularem com o anunciar da tempestade.

Chegara a hora. Eles não tinham para onde fugir. E nem queriam também. Ansiaram demais por aquele momento para, simplesmente, deixá-lo se esvair por entre seus dedos. Era até cômica aquela ligação tão forte, no meio do campo de batalha.

Ela era a inimiga dele afinal, ou deveria ser. Ela era a nazista, a prometida para a nova geração, que abrira mão de tudo para lutar por seus ideais, com sede de vingança. E ela era a traidora. Ela traíra a Alemanha em busca de seus objetivos, o que causava o completo fascínio dele.

Enquanto ele era o inimigo dela afinal, ou deveria ser. Ele era o capitão da força aérea americana, o líder do bombardeio, que confiara naquela pequena estranha, mas possuía um passado tão ímpar quanto o dela.

– Você está pronta? – A voz de veludo, da qual ele era dono, soou, fazendo os pelos de Bella se eriçarem deliciosamente.

– Estou. – respondeu com certa firmeza, transparecendo em seu olhar toda a extinção de hesitação, que dava lugar à força e segurança provocadas _por ele_.

E, então, Edward estendeu sua mão esquerda, olhando para _sua garota_ amavelmente. Bella a pegou sem qualquer traço de arrependimento, sentindo, na verdade, aquele aconchego tão gostoso preencher seu peito de uma maneira intensa, do jeito que somente _seu capitão_ sabia fazer.

Os dedos entrelaçados se apertaram com força, e ambos somente pegaram suas armas e proteção, correndo, em seguida, até o último avião americano naquele solo europeu tão violentamente estilhaçado.

E, enquanto entravam no enorme caça, apenas puderam ouvir o estridente barulho de outra bomba explodir ao longe. Mas nada os deteria.

Eles _queriam_ lutar. Eles _iram_ lutar.

Afinal, eles estavam juntos. E se amavam.

.

.

_**N/A:**__ E, então... Merece continuidade?__  
><em>_Espero muito que tenham gostado e que continuem me acompanhando nessa jornada louca de uma fic durante a 2ª Grande Guerra, cheia de ação e, claro, muuuuito romance *_*__  
><em>_Um grande beijo pra cada um e até o próximo cap =)__  
><em>_E deixem reviews *olhinhos brilhando*__  
><em>_Detalhes e prévias - _**http:/raphaella-paiva(.)blogspot(.)com**_  
><em>_**Toodles honey**_


	2. Bombardeio

_**N/A: **__Hey, people! E aí, todos vivos após a Comic Con? OMG! Eu quase surtei... Sem falar no trailer de Bel Ami e nos videos de BD que resolveram sair tudo na mesma semana... HAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAU_

_Anyway, eu queria muito ter postado esse cap antes, mas um bloqueio filho da mãe apareceu e o resto é história ¬¬'_

_Mas acabei de escrever o cap e espero muito que gostem!_

_Boa leitura ^.^_

_**.**_

_**O Bombardeio**_

_**.**_

**6 de Junho de 1944.**

**Normandia, França.**

O céu estava escuro e repleto de nuvens, ganhando uma coloração quase alaranjada. Uma tempestade logo chegaria, constatou Edward, com a visão privilegiada que tinha de dentro do enorme caça com a marca da estrela branca envolta de um círculo azul desenhada nas asas.

Ele e seus homens estavam se aproximando do nordeste francês após a travessia do Atlântico, prontos para atacar a suposta base alemã estabelecida naquele litoral. O capitão da US Air Force recebera rígidas descrições de que o ataque pegaria os inimigos de surpresa, os quais, embora haviam previsto o atentado, não podiam definir o dia e hora do mesmo. Ponto para os americanos, afinal, eles tinham como o maior objetivo tirar a França do poder nazista. E eles almejavam conseguir esse feito, começando com o bombardeio às praias de Normandia. Aquele era o Dia-D.

O homem de cabelos em um tom que lembrava ruivo começava a ver a terra se aproximar, apenas confirmando tal fato ao olhar o painel de controle da minúscula cabine de voo marcar a latitude e longitude exatas do ponto de ataque. Chegara a hora, Edward pensou com um sorriso presunçoso tomando seus lábios.

–_ Preparem-se! _– Ele alertou aos seus homens através dos microfones interligados nos capacetes, permitindo a comunicação de todos os aviões de sua armada. – _O ataque irá começar._

Bella bufou pela vigésima sétima vez somente naquela noite. As coisas não poderiam estar piores, pensou ela, revirando os olhos e encarando aquele bajulador de Adolf dizendo o quão estava orgulhoso por participar daquela reunião. E era tão ridículo... Onde estavam as pessoas saudáveis, afinal? Bom, ela com certeza não era uma.

Criada por Renée e Charlie Swan, a jovem nunca fora adepta às ideias fascistas nutridas pelos pais, mas jamais poderia sequer pensar em contradizer seus conceitos. Bella não conseguia entender o por que de todos simplesmente alimentarem aquela revolta desmedida pelos judeus. Céus, até negros eram perseguidos pelos discípulos daquele que injetara tais pensamentos ardilosos nas pessoas! E ela achava aquilo insano.

Entretanto, lá estava ela, em uma base subterrânea em algum lugar de Normandia, sentada impacientemente em uma mesa qualquer da imensa sala sem janelas, apenas revestida de paredes de madeira, enquanto ouvia os comentários nada proveitosos de Mike Newton no pequeno palco adiante.

Ao lado de Bella, uma risada baixa e suave se fez presente e ela somente ergueu uma das sobrancelhas delineadas em indagação, encarando os belos olhos amendoados de Jessie, seu namorado.

– Por que você está rindo, hein? – Seu tom levemente irritado era evidente na voz sussurrada.

– Esse Mike é um babaca... – Respondeu divertido, fitando os enormes olhos caramelos da namorada. – Você o ouviu dizer que essas reuniões secretas são altamente necessárias para o desenvolvimento da Alemanha e seu povo? Não são necessárias! – Revirou os olhos, ganhando a atenção de Bella enquanto um semblante levemente preocupado tomava seu rosto. – Essas reuniões só são feitas pra eles terem controle de quem não passou para o _outro lado_... Isso ainda pode custar nossas vidas... Já pensou um ataque aqui? Seria um prato cheio para aquele ingleses...

– Certo, mas eles não fazem ideia de que estamos aqui, então... – Murmurou suavemente, sorrindo de forma amistosa para o loiro ao seu lado. – Eu só queria estar em casa agora...

– Eu sei. – Jessie suspirou, afagando carinhosamente o braço de Bella enquanto a sentia escorar a cabeça em seu ombro. – Mas temos nossos deveres.

– Deveres esses que Führer**¹** não vem cumprindo... Ele já deveria ter chegado! – Vociferou de forma contida, voltando a fitar o namorado.

Ela tinha certeza que pôde ouvir Jessie dizer algo para acalmá-la, mas ao longe, do outro lado da imensa sala subterrânea, ela viu um homem mostrando a foto de uma criança para uma mulher, que sorria e, pelo que percebeu, aquele era o pai da garotinha da imagem... E Bella se lembrou de seus pais, da saudade que sentia de ambos que, apesar de tudo, a amavam incondicionalmente.

**Para ouvir: Plumb – Cut **

.com/watch?v=diaHnF-zfEg

A lembrança de quando tinha seus quase 13 anos invadiu os pensamentos da jovem, recordando do dia em que os militares alemães chegaram à sua casa, alertando que teriam que levá-la. Ela lembrou de ter chorado e implorado para Renée não deixar aqueles homens fortes e fardados arrancarem-na de lá e lembrou também dos grandes e dourados olhos de sua mãe espelharem os seus, marejados, dizendo à filha que aquilo era para um bem maior.

– Mamãe, eu não quero ir... – A pequena murmurava com a voz embargada, enquanto a mulher a vestia com o pesado casaco negro que ganhara no natal daquele mesmo ano.

– Querida, eu sinto tanto... – A ruiva a abraçou, fungando enquanto sentia o abraço quente e acolhedor da filha. – Mas você sabia que esse dia ia chegar... Você será treinada e irá ajudar a defender o nosso país.

– Você sempre disse que éramos americanos... Eu nasci na América e...

– Mas sempre moramos aqui na Alemanha e esse é o nosso lugar. – Falou séria, mesmo que aquela pontada de dor ainda estivesse presente em seu peito. – E nós vamos buscá-la um dia...

– Você promete? – Os olhos cor de mel da pequena Isabella brilharam em esperança e sua mãe pôde vislumbrar um pequeno sorriso em sua pele alva.

– _Nós_ prometemos. – Seu pai adentrou o quarto de tons azuis da filha – sua cor predileta – enquanto sorria e a puxava para um abraço. – Sempre estaremos com você, Bells, sempre... Nunca se esqueça disso.

Ela não sabia que aquele seria um dos últimos dias em que veria seus pais... Mas ela gravou em sua memória suas feições tristes e desencontradas que a olhavam na estação de trem. A bela jovem que se encaminhava para a adolescência os fitou através da enorme janela de sua cabine, sentindo uma lágrima deslizar por sua face de anjo no instante em que sentiu o trem de ferro começar a se mover, rumo ao interior da Alemanha.

Sua mão tocou o vidro da janela, enquanto movia os lábios em um "Eu amo vocês" para os pais, que acenavam tristemente e sibilavam a mesma frase para a filha. E quando a neve começou a cair, ela viu sua mãe soprar um delicado beijo que foi levado pelo gelado vento até seu rosto. Mas Renée não viu o sorriso quebrado preencher os lábios avermelhados de sua menina... O trem já havia levado-a para longe.

Bella fechou os olhos com força, impedindo que as teimosas lágrimas voltassem. Ela era uma pessoa forte agora... Uma mulher que aprendera a vencer e a lidar com perdas – Pelo menos, era o que pensava. E foi quando olhou para Jessie percebeu que poderia voltar a ser feliz.

– Você está ouvindo esse barulho? – Ele perguntou para a namorada, movendo a cabeça e tentando escutar algo, sem muito sucesso já que estavam numa sala no subsolo francês.

– Que barulho? – Bella perguntou curiosa, enquanto percebia uma leve movimentação das pessoas naquele ambiente.

– Parecem aviões...

No entanto, o murmúrio confuso do jovem Jessie foi abafado, pois naquele momento soldados nazistas adentraram o lugar correndo e gritando, dizendo para as pessoas fugirem dali o quanto antes...

– Ataque! Seremos bombardeados, precisamos fugir! – Um dos homens gritou ao descer as escadas e entrar na sala com a respiração ofegante.

– Oh, meu Deus! – Jessie sussurrou somente, levantando-se da cadeira de madeira enquanto puxava Bella consigo, confusa e assustada com a correria...

As pessoas gritavam apavoradas ao subirem os degraus que davam para a superfície, empurrando umas às outras... Isabella, porém, tentava pensar enquanto sentia seu corpo ser pressionado para frente, correndo ao lado do namorado de cabelos loiros.

Havia algo de errado ali... Muito errado, ela sabia, mas não se importou com isso, apenas pegando a mão de Jessie e entrelaçando seus dedos, alcançando a terra firme. E, fascinada, ela olhou para o céu europeu daquela madrugada fria, vendo aviões americanos tomarem espaço por entre as poucas estrelas, como se fossem imensas cruzes aproximando-se... E, ao longe, algo explodiu.

A luz alaranjada veio junto com o fogo e, depois, o som fino e ensurdecedor da explosão junto de mais e mais bombas caindo perto dali... E ela sabia que faltavam poucos segundos para atingirem o lugar onde estavam.

– Bella, vamos... Por ali! – Seu namorado gritou, puxando-a para um campo. Ambos correram como nunca antes, e eram somente eles ali.

A respiração ofegante da morena se transformou em arquejos enquanto ela ouvia o barulho das bombas e aviões chegando cada vez mais perto... Até que ela olhou para trás em um átimo, vendo a base secreta em que estava há poucos minutos ser atingida em uma mira perfeita.

– Céus... – Sussurrou com sua alma perdida e assustada, fitando o lugar para onde corria.

Ela e Jessie adentraram uma mata pouco densa, não muito longe do local de ataque, e ela reconheceu ser o mesmo lugar por onde vieram. E, há poucos metros, viu o avião que herdara de seu pai, e que eles usaram para ir para Normandia, bem ali. A cruz preta margeada pela cor branca desenhada na lateral do caça seria o alvo ideal dos americanos, mas era a única forma de eles fugirem.

O jovem alemão parou de frente para Bella, fitando-a com seus olhos amendoados de forma intensa, embora suavemente amedrontada. O pomo de adão moveu-se hesitante enquanto sua mente tentava formular a frase certa.

– Bella, você tem que fugir agora. – Murmurou apenas e os olhos confusos da garota se misturaram à raiva e decepção.

– O quê? Como assim? – Controlou sua voz, apertando o braço do loiro e cerrando os olhos para vê-lo através da penumbra da noite. – Nós dois vamos fugir...

– Não, amor, eu preciso ficar... – E antes que ela o interrompesse, prosseguiu confiante. – Eu tenho que ficar e lutar, não posso deixar meus compatriotas sozinhos.

– Então eu fico também! – O timbre presunçoso e teimoso compunha seus olhos firmes. – Não vou deixá-lo aqui para morrer.

– Você irá sim! Precisa chegar à capital o quanto antes e avisar aos outros sobre o ataque... – Explicou, olhando para os lados em busca de algum motivo que a fizesse concordar com suas palavras desesperadas. – E eu preciso de você segura.

– Jes, não faz isso comigo... – Ela sussurrou, a máscara de frieza desmanchando-se. – Por favor...

– Eu estou te implorando, Bella... Por favor, vá!

A dor que ela sentia era abrasadora... Ela não queria perder a única pessoa que realmente amava, embora nunca tenha passado de uma grande amizade que, de uma hora para outra, se transformou em algo próximo da paixão. Mas a linda moça sabia que não tinha escolhas... Mesmo se não concordasse, não duvidava que o rapaz a sua frente a colocasse à força no jato para que fosse embora logo dali.

E, olhando nos olhos que a miravam com tantos sentimentos embutidos, foi impossível não se jogar nos braços do namorado, engolindo a vontade súbita de chorar ao senti-lo retribuir o gesto com nostalgia e afeição. Eles se amavam e, antes de serem um casal, eram melhores amigos. Sempre foram. Desde que se conheceram no campo de treinamento alemão quando tinham somente 13 anos de idade.

– Eu vou voltar, eu prometo... Você não irá se livrar de mim tão cedo. – Ele disse em meio a um sorriso, afastando-se minimamente da linda mulher para olhar em seus olhos, dourados como o sol, que sempre o deslumbravam.

– Eu vou cobrar... – Sussurrou de volta para, logo, sentir os lábios macios e frios de Jessie encaixarem aos seus.

O contato a fez se arrepiar e ela recusava-se a pensar que aquele poderia ser o último beijo que eles trocariam. Ele se afastou relutante, obrigando-se a transmitir à Bella toda a força que se esvaía de si.

– Agora entre nesse avião e pilote o mais rápido que puder. – Encorajou-a, abrindo a porta de entrada da aeronave, ajudando Bella a entrar. – Você pilota melhor do que ninguém, então, não deixe que esses americanos a vejam.

– Pode deixar... – Murmurou sem hesitar, encarando o namorado com os olhos firmes outra vez. – Espero você em Paris.

Ele somente assentiu com um sorriso de lado, fechando a porta ao passo em que Isabella se dirigia à cabine de pilotagem. Acomodando-se no assento sintético, soltou um pesado suspiro enquanto fechava os olhos por um único segundo. Respirando fundo, voltou a abri-los, dando atenção ao painel de controle do avião.

A jovem Swan se tornara uma exímia piloto durante sua jornada nos treinamentos secretos alemães – nos quais passou sua adolescência –, e rapidamente decolava o caça.

Ainda parado, Jessie viu sua garota atingir o céu com precisão, sentindo-se bem por conseguir protegê-la apesar de tudo. No entanto, lembrou-se de seu dever como parte das forças germânicas ao ouvir alguns homens se prepararem para aquela luta desigual. E, talvez, sem volta.

Dentro do avião americano de bombardeio, porém, o Capitão Cullen sentia nojo daqueles alemães imundos que destruíram sua família há tantos anos... Mas que deixaram cravados no peito daquele homem a vingança e a dor latente que agora se esvaía aos poucos.

Pessoas corriam ao longe, fugindo do ataque iminente de sua tropa perfeitamente treinada, e o jovem membro da força aérea sentiu certo orgulho ao perceber que estava fazendo o bem exterminando pessoas que matavam as outras por puro preconceito e pensamentos mal concebidos.

– Vermelho 2 e Vermelho 3, ataque ao leste... Vermelho 5, sul, e Vermelho 8, oeste. – O capitão ditava as coordenadas a seus homens, deslizando sua mão esquerda novamente para o botão que desativava outra bomba a ser jogada ao solo.

Ao longe, no entanto, por entre as nuvens ao norte que clareavam com a chegada do amanhecer, Edward avistou um avião que não era de sua armada e, cerrando os olhos, teve certeza ao identificar o símbolo da cruz em sua lateral – Era um avião nazista.

– Vermelho 1, o comando é seu por alguns instantes. – Alertou ao Primeiro Tenente Whitlock por ser código, na rádio de sua cabine. – Eu tenho um caça alemão para destruir.

– Positivo, Vermelho Líder. – O amigo respondeu, e Edward pôde perceber o sorriso do mesmo através de sua voz.

O capitão sorriu torto enquanto aumentava a velocidade de sua aeronave, recordando-se da aposta que ele havia feito com o Tenente, durante a festa de despedida que tivera no hotel em Nova York na noite anterior. Ele, pelo visto, ganharia já que seria o primeiro dos dois a atacar um avião alemão em pleno solo europeu.

E ao pensar naquela festa, foi impossível não se lembrar da atirada morena que havia ido para sua cama. Jéssica era uma enfermeira que vinha o circundando há um bom tempo e o Capitão, que não era bobo nem nada, não lhe negou uma noite fabulosa em seu quarto antes de sair em missão. Numa hora dessas, ela deveria estar indo para o Havaí junto de outras mulheres, para trabalharem no posto médico perto de Pearl Harbor.

Mas ele não desviara de seu foco por um instante sequer, sorrindo satisfeito ao ver o avião do país inimigo estar cada vez mais próximo dele. Inimigo este que se via encurralado pelo caça americano há poucos metros.

– Filho da puta! – Bella esbravejou ao perceber que estava sendo seguida.

Ela não havia treinado muito para situações de guerra e seu avião nem era, ao menos, projetado para bombas. E lá estava ela, fugindo de algum idiota estadunidense, sem qualquer munição. Engolindo em seco, puxou a alavanca para aumentar sua velocidade, mas o painel de controle apitava freneticamente, avisando a aproximação de seu oponente.

E, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, o Capitão Cullen apertou o botão ao seu lado, lançando um míssel no alemão qualquer que deveria estar naquele avião. E, Bella, ao detectar o ataque, conseguiu desviar minimamente ao virar com força o caça em que estava, mas já era tarde demais... A bomba atingira a asa direita.

Edward xingou aquele nazista que conseguira burlar seu ataque, embora a satisfação o tomou ao ver que pelo menos havia atingido a asa de seu adversário. E um sorriso voltou a preencher seu rosto de pele alva e atingir seus olhos verdes, como as águas caribenhas, ao ver o avião a sua frente perder velocidade.

– Há! Seu alemão desgraçado... – Riu consigo mesmo, continuando a segui-lo.

Mas Bella não saiu do controle, tentando a todo custo não perder altitude ou velocidade... Ela conseguiu pilotar por mais alguns minutos com a máxima rapidez que pôde, avistando uma alta colina adiante, vendo que seria o lugar perfeito para um pouso forçado – Ali ela conseguiria fugir daquele soldado americano.

A morena deu a volta na colina, tentando um pouso na grama baixa e verde com sucesso. Pegando um revólver de alto calibre no assento da cabine e enganchando-o em sua cintura, pela calça, ela abriu a porta do avião com violência, ouvindo o do seu inimigo próximo dali, provavelmente procurando onde ela havia pousado.

Bella olhou para o céu por um breve instante, reparando nas nuvens em tons claros de rosa e um azul suave que denunciavam a proximidade do amanhecer e, então, começou a correr por entre a floresta ali perto, sem se importar se poderia se perder ali. O que ela mais queria naquele momento era fugir.

Mas a jovem não sabia o quanto o Capitão era esperto, mesmo com pouca experiência de guerra, porque ele rapidamente avistou a aeronave alemã, aterrissando com maestria não muito longe do mesmo.

Assim que pôs os pés no capim coberto de orvalho, Edward avistou as pegadas ralas que somente olhos militares seriam capazes de detectar, adentrando a mata e correndo atrás do inimigo com o único objetivo de matá-lo.

– Não adianta fugir, seu porco alemão, você sabe que vou encontrá-lo mesmo se estiver no inferno! – Gritou sem parar um momento sequer, prestando atenção em qualquer mínimo movimento ou barulho que pudesse delatar o nazista.

Bella pôde ouvi-lo ao longe, a raiva e o medo tomando seu corpo enquanto tentava correr cada vez mais rápido. O americano não poderia alcançá-la, não poderia... Entretanto, ela parou ao chegar a uma clareira – parcialmente escura por ainda não ser dia nem noite. Ela ofegou, arregalando os olhos em medo ao ouvir passos apressados atrás de seu corpo.

Sem olhar para trás, ela voltou a correr por entre a clareira até alcançar a outra parte da floresta e, então, ouviu a voz masculina outra vez.

– Vai mesmo fugir como um covarde? – O Capitão disse, vendo o alemão ao longe de relance. Mas havia algo errado... Mesmo estando há metros de distância, parecia uma mulher e não um homem... – Estou falando com você, seu nazista sujo!

Bella esqueceu o medo nesse exato momento, apenas sentindo a onda de revolta deslizar por cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo. Ela poderia aguentar qualquer ofensa, mas se tinha alguém sujo ali era aquele americano de merda. E, então, ela virou, pegando a arma em sua cintura e esbravejando.

– Seu filho da puta!

E a morena não quis saber de nada mais, apenas apontou o revólver para o homem fardado parado há metros dela, mas ele desviou com facilidade, embora a mesma vislumbrasse o susto passar pelo rosto dele. Bella temeu o que poderia acontecer, reiniciando sua corrida no mesmo instante sem olhar para nada a não ser o caminho a sua frente.

Os galhos da mata densa arranhavam sua pele por vezes, enquanto ela corria desesperada floresta adentro. Os passos do Capitão se aproximavam e ela temia a cada segundo, mesmo ele estando parcialmente surpreso por ser mesmo uma mulher... E que tentara atirar nele!

E, por alguma obra do destino – quiçá de Deus, como alguma punição –, Bella tropeçou na grossa raiz de alguma conífera adiante, caindo no chão violentamente. Ela só teve tempo de sentir o gosto de um filete de sangue em seu lábio inferior ao passo em que seus grandes olhos cor de ouro fitavam o ponto atrás de si, avistando o homem americano aproximando-se cada vez mais.

– Inferno! – Praguejou, levantando-se e pegando a arma que caíra perto de seu corpo e começando a correr de novo. No entanto, uma mão em seu casaco a fez se impulsionar para trás, virando seu corpo de frente para o americano.

A garota grunhiu, soltando-se das garras daquele homem. Bufando como um animal enjaulado, Bella empurrou-o para longe, pegando sua arma, pronta para mirá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido, socando a mão da jovem e jogando o revólver para algum lugar em meio à mata. A raiva a tomou mais uma vez, e foi com tamanha força que fez com que ela socasse o rosto do Capitão com furor, fazendo-o dar vacilantes passos para trás, surpreso.

Ela tentou fugir outra vez, mas ele a puxou pelos longos cabelos cor de mogno, ensandecido, derrubando-a no chão, imobilizando o corpo pequeno e magro que ela possuía.

– Me solta, seu desgraçado! – Ela gritava de ódio, tentando a todo custo sair do aperto do homem.

– Você vai pagar caro, sua insolente... – Retrucou, pegando sua arma e mirando em Bella. E foi naquele momento em que ela ofegou ao ouvir o som do sacar do revólver, virando o rosto para cima de seu corpo e vendo o Capitão olhando-a.

Ela esqueceu o palavrão que iria esbravejar, não conseguindo desviar seu olhar das íris incrivelmente verdes que a fitavam com tanta profundidade a ponto de ler cada pensamento seu. E, no entanto, Edward se deslumbrou com aqueles olhos tão diferentes que o encaravam... Aquela cor, aquela destreza... Ele nunca vira aquilo antes. E, de repente, se viu hipnotizado com o fascínio daquela bela estranha.

**.**

**1.** Führer – Modo como Hitler era chamado por seus compatriotas. Significa Grande Líder.

**.**

_**N/A: **__OMG! Gostaram?_

_Cara, eu espero que sim, porque foi foda escrever essas cenas... HAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHU_

_Ai, gente, eu amei o Jessie... Sei que eu sou suspeita, mas ele é tão fofo *aperta*_

_Mas teremos muitas surpresas adiante, começando pelo cap que vem..._

_E QUEM GOSTOU DESSE CAPITÃO AÍ? OMG! EU QUERO UM \o_

_KAOKAPOAKOPAKOPAKOPAKOAP_

_O que será que ele vai fazer com a Bella, hein? Será que vão trocar farpas ou algo pior? Hmm... Segredo hoho'_

_Bom, vou tentar postar o próximo o quanto antes... E já estou indo responder os lindos reviews do cap anterior... Amei cada um ^^_

_Muito obrigada mesmo..._

_E até mais!_ard avistou as pegadas ralas que somente olhos militares seriam capazes de detectar, adentrando a mata, correndo atrsando da ap


	3. Infiltrada

_**N/A: Hey, people! Ok, ok... Vocês devem estar querendo me matar pela demora, e eu realmente sinto muito por isso! Mas vocês não têm ideia do quanto esse último semestre foi corrido! Mas finalmente acabou, ufa! kkkkkkk'**_

_**Sério, me perdoem pela demora, mas final de ano é barra... Foi muito estudo e, nos últimos dias, vestibular, mas espero que compreendam (:**_

_**Anyway, quem acompanhou o blog, esteve ciente de tudo isso e eu agradeço o apoio e cobrança de cada um!**_

_**Ah, e antes do cap bombástico, queria agradecer a minha cabrita¹, Júuh Almeida, por ter me ajudado com as informações de História! Eu tive que ler artigos até em alemão pra sanar algumas dúvidas, mas essa minha flor lá do Pará ligou pra teacher dela, acreditem? kkkkkk' Obrigada, bitch!**_

_**E não posso esquecer da minha gata Bia Felix, pela primeira recomendação de Betrayer! Thanks, cabrita²! Te amo muito, bitch!**_

_**Mas agora curtem o cap *_***_

_._

_._

_ – Me solta, seu desgraçado! – Ela gritava de ódio, tentando a todo custo sair do aperto do homem._

_ – Você vai pagar caro, sua insolente... – Retrucou, pegando sua arma e mirando em Bella. E foi naquele momento em que ela ofegou ao ouvir o som do sacar do revólver, virando o rosto para cima de seu corpo e vendo o Capitão olhando-a. _

_ Ela esqueceu o palavrão que iria esbravejar, não conseguindo desviar seu olhar das íris incrivelmente verdes que a fitavam com tanta profundidade a ponto de ler cada pensamento seu. E, no entanto, Edward se deslumbrou com aqueles olhos tão diferentes que o encaravam... Aquela cor, aquela destreza... Ele nunca vira aquilo antes. E, de repente, se viu hipnotizado com o fascínio daquela bela estranha._

_._

_._

_**Infiltrada**_

_._

_._

Os olhares conectados pareciam ter vontade própria e nenhum dos dois sequer se atreveu a quebrar aquela magia que os envolvia. Não havia nada ao redor... Era como se uma bolha invisível os envolvesse, fazendo-os esquecer que estavam simplesmente no meio de uma floresta desconhecida, com uma guerra estourando há alguns quilômetros.

Isabella sentia seu peito se mover descompassado, mas ela não sabia distinguir se o motivo era a corrida constante a que fora submetida ou se era o efeito das esmeraldas incontestáveis que a fitavam com tanto furor.

– Vai hesitar, soldado? – perguntou um tanto insolente, e a voz levemente rouca com tons de sino arrepiaram os pelos do americano – Vamos, me mate...

O sotaque alemão era quase imperceptível no inglês fluente da garota – a consequência do método que seus pais usaram de Charlie sempre conversar com ela em inglês e Renée, em alemão, durante seus primeiros anos de vida. Deste modo, Bella já era fluente em ambos os idiomas antes dos cinco anos de idade.

Edward, no entanto, esquecera até mesmo de seu propósito ali, mas, ao ouvir as palavras ameaçadoras da garota, se viu completamente dependente. E sentiu que não conseguiria terminar o que havia começado.

Sem ao menos entender a si mesmo, ele se levantou devagar, ignorando o olhar dourado e confuso que a alemã lhe lançava. Sua mente girava, incapaz de racionar como sempre fora treinado, e aquilo mais o deixou com raiva do que intrigado. Ele não entendia a porra do que estava fazendo ao ceder a vida a um inimigo.

– Eu não vou fazer isso... – murmurou quase que pra si mesmo, virando-se de costas.

Bella, no entanto, se levantou com força, sentindo uma estranha raiva daquele militar covarde.

– Que soldado de merda é você que vai deixar uma _nazista_ fugir? – Ela riu ao insinuar, incrédula, embora não admitisse o alívio que sentia – Tem medo de perder pra uma mulher?

Foi inevitável não perceber o tom malicioso em sua voz, o que fez Edward voltar a encará-la com intensidade.

– Não brinque comigo – disse somente, voltando a sentir aquela sensação estranha enquanto fitava aqueles olhos tão misteriosos.

– Por quê? Por acaso vai mudar de ideia e, então, decidir me matar? – Bella perguntou, arqueando uma de suas delineadas sobrancelhas. E ela não entendia porque não conseguia parar de brincar com a sorte e fugir logo dali, mas ela sabia que tinha a ver com algum sentimento de ego estúpido. – Vamos, lute, soldado!

E, dizendo isso, ela empurrou-o com ambas as mãos, fazendo Edward cambalear. E foi como se toda a sua racionalidade retornasse a sua mente.

– Você ficou louca, garota? – Esbravejou ao retomar seu equilíbrio – Se eu fosse você fugia logo daqui, antes que eu mude _mesmo _de ideia e me arrependa de poupar sua vida.

Bella não sabia o que se passava em sua mente naquele momento. A raiva disputava lugar com o ódio e o orgulho ferido, mas ela não era boba em procurar uma briga aonde ela sabia que iria perder, por melhor que fosse ao que fora treinada. Assim, com um último olhar àquele estranho americano, a jovem correu o mais rápido que pôde para longe dali.

O Capitão da Força Aérea, no entanto, tentava decodificar os motivos que o levaram a fazer aquilo, e apenas meneou a cabeça em repreensão a si mesmo, perdendo a bela garota de pele alva de vista.

– Inferno! – praguejou em um turbilhão de sensações que perpassaram em seu peito, pegando a primeira coisa que vira por perto – provavelmente algum pedaço de tronco de árvore – e jogando longe. O barulho que ecoou pela floresta assustou o próprio homem enraivecido, mas chegou como um simples estalar aos ouvidos da nazista, já há metros de distância.

Os galhos assimétricos das coníferas que preenchiam a floresta batiam em seu rosto, provocando arranhões que, tamanha era a adrenalina que tomava suas veias, ela nem ao menos sentia. Seu coração palpitava dentro do peito e seus pulmões já protestavam, mas Bella não queria parar de correr... Ela nem ao menos sabia qual seria o seu destino.

Sua mente martelava, tentando encontrar alguma razão idiota que fez o militar poupar sua vida – e ele fazia parte da alta patente, provavelmente, devido às insígnias que preenchiam sua farda azul escura. Mas ela não podia negar o que aqueles olhos tão penetrantes, e de um verde tão vivo quanto a mais rara das esmeraldas, a fizeram sentir. Era um misto de quente e frio, de bom e ruim, de certo e errado... E era uma merda não saber por que ela sentia aquilo. E era uma merda maior ainda não saber controlar esse sentimento.

_Dane-se essa porra, _pensou com raiva, meneando a cabeça e percebendo que havia corrido demais.A jovem não sabia dizer por quanto tempo estivera correndo... Provavelmente horas, já que o céu estava claro em seus primeiros raios de luz da manhã, embora continuasse coberto por nuvens que anunciavam chuva. Mas em algum momento, ao longe, um soar de vozes chamou sua atenção. Ela parou instantaneamente, escondendo-se atrás de alguma árvore ao passo em que, cuidadosamente, andava rumo às palavras que ouvia.

– Foi um ataque e tanto pelo que parece. – Um homem disse e Isabella, o mais cautelosa possível, avistou-o juntamente de outro, ambos de vestimentas brancas e com o desenho da suástica¹ no braço do uniforme.

Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio e um sorriso tímido moldou-se nos cheios e avermelhados lábios da garota enquanto ela avistava a ambulância camuflada há alguns metros, numa estrada de terra.

– Nem me fale! Estão todos dizendo que Führer se enganou sobre o local que seria atacado... Ele estava esperando esses malditos americanos bombardearem outra ilha e não Normandia – O outro paramédico disse e, estreitando-se um pouco mais no tronco da árvore, Bella viu que eles enchiam o pneu do furgão. Provavelmente havia furado durante o trajeto cheio de pedregulhos percorrido.

– Pronto, finalmente! – O homem mais alto pronunciou, guardando uma ferramenta qualquer na parte de trás do veículo. – Vamos logo à Normandia, os outros já devem ter chegado lá pra socorrer os feridos.

Feridos... Em seu íntimo, Isabella rezava para que Jessie não fosse um deles. E, então, uma ideia nada mal para a situação começou a surgir na mente da garota. Ela sabia que provavelmente aqueles paramédicos, enfermeiros, sejam lá o quê da cruz vermelha alemã, não ficariam satisfeitos por ter uma mulher importunando o trabalho deles. Deste modo, quando vislumbrou os dois homens entrarem de volta na ambulância, correu até a mesma – com a suavidade de um cisne e a rapidez de um lobo, lembrou-se do que seu pai sempre a dizia.

Sem sequer ser notada, a bela garota abriu cuidadosamente a porta do furgão, adentrando em um átimo e escondendo-se por entre alguns panos claros que ali havia. Foi uma jogada de sorte, constatou com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, sentindo o automóvel começar a se movimentar rumo ao litoral, junto de um trovão que invadiu os céus.

– Vem um temporal por aí – O Tenente Jasper Whitlock comentou ao ouvir o soar violento do trovejar, olhando para cima apenas para avistar um relâmpago ao longe, junto de outro estalar.

– Que se foda essa merda de tempo... – Edward rosnou, entrando em sua tenda no secreto quartel general improvisado, há milhas de onde houvera o ataque da madrugada.

Em outros tempos, Jasper provocaria Edward, dizendo que ele estava precisando é de uma boa transa para dissipar todo aquele mau humor, mas dessa vez se contentou em apenas olhá-lo divertidamente. Ele conhecia seu amigo de longa data melhor que ninguém e, por mais que o Capitão chegara dizendo ter ganhado a aposta por ter atacado o avião alemão, mais cedo, o Tenente sabia que havia algo de errado ali. Mas agora não era hora de se preocupar. Ainda não.

Enquanto isso, Bella sentiu a ambulância parar e, antes de ser descoberta pelos dois homens que ocupavam a cabine anterior, saiu dali a cuidadosos passos. E ela não pode esconder a expressão de espanto ao visualizar o lugar em que esteve, há algumas horas, totalmente destruído.

A chuva que começava a cair fez a menina-mulher estremecer de frio pelo vento que a acompanhava, andando vagarosamente pelo destroçado solo, afundando seus pés na lama que era formada com o contato da água que caía. Os pingos deslizavam por sua pele tão branca quanto a neve, e seus olhos de águia acompanhavam os tantos homens caídos por todo lado. Muitos ali eram conhecidos seus e o aperto em seu coração apenas se intensificava, com medo de seu Jessie estar entre eles.

Em algumas partes do imenso campo sem qualquer energia positiva, estavam diversos homens e mulheres de branco resgatando os feridos, levando-os em maca até as ambulâncias – e só então notou que não estava sozinha ali, e que os enfermeiros pouco se importavam realmente com sua presença intrusa. Todos estavam preocupados com seus trabalhos, ajudando àqueles combatentes que deram suas vidas por um bem em comum.

_Bem_. Bella pensou consigo mesma em ironia. Aquela porra de guerra não fazia bem a ninguém exceto pelos líderes de tantos países que se vangloriavam, imunes a qualquer bomba ou armas apontadas para eles. _Malditos germânicos, malditos americanos, malditos ingleses! Maldito mundo_. E só de pensar que ela fazia parte daquilo, seu estômago se revirava.

**Para ouvir: John Mayer – Comfortable**

.com/watch?v=YX5ZAF21IDc

No entanto, um amontoado de curtos cabelos loiros em uma maca ao longe alertou a jovem, fazendo-a correr, sem se importar no quê ou em quem estivesse pisando. Ela somente enxergava a pessoa que lhe dera tudo – sobretudo força – deitado ali.

– Jessie! – gritou em um misto de alívio e temor. Ela o encontrou, mas sabe-se lá Deus qual seria seu estado. – Jessie...

Isabella caiu de joelhos, vendo seu namorado gemer de dor enquanto ela, carinhosamente, espanava os finos pingos de chuva que molhavam o belo rosto de traços fortes, embora delicados, que tanto já contemplara.

– Jes, amor... O que fizeram com você? – O sussurro quebradiço foi inevitável quando a jovem viu os estragos no corpo de quem tanto aprendera a amar. Arranhões tomavam conta de grande parte das maçãs do rosto de Jessie, bem como o dorso de sua mão e, embora a calça grossa e escura cobrisse suas pernas, era possível ver a mancha de sangue brilhando na região, indicando o terrível machucado que deveria estar escondido ali.

– Bella? – murmurou, a voz fraca e difícil de sair. A leve dor que Jessie sentiu na garganta fora inevitável, mas era sua Bella ali... A garota que tanto amava e que tanto o ensinou durante todos os anos de amizade que carregavam.

– Shh... Sou eu, amor – A voz suave da namorada o acalmou, enquanto a mesma acariciava seus cabelos de um modo tão terno que o fez fechar os olhos novamente em proveito. – Estou aqui agora, você vai ficar bem...

– Não... – Jessie sussurrou, tentando encontrar sua voz que parecia estar perdida em algum lugar que não fossem suas cordas vocais. – Eu não vou ficar e...

– Jes! – A morena o repreendeu, interrompendo-o. Ele não sabia o que estava dizendo... Era óbvio que ele ficaria bem!

– Bella, me escute... – prosseguiu com firmeza – Eu não vou ficar, eu sinto... E preciso que você continue lutando.

– O que... O que você quer dizer com isso? – Isabella franziu o cenho, fitando os olhos amendoados de Jessie e enxergando algo além da determinação. – Você não está falando coisa com coisa. Precisa descansar, amor...

– Bella, me ouça... Esse ataque... – Respirou fundo, embora lentamente; parecia que o oxigênio não conseguia encontrar o caminho correto até seus pulmões. – Esse ataque foi premeditado... Führer sabia que seríamos atacados... Por isso nos mandou para cá, como isca.

– Jes, onde você ouviu isso? Pelo amor de Deus, descanse... Eu vou chamar os paramédicos pra te levarem a uma ambulância... – Murmurou levantando-se, preocupada com as palavras do garoto, mas foi interrompida pelas mãos geladas dele segurando seu pulso.

– Por favor, Bella, me ouça pelo menos uma vez na vida! – suspirou, cansado e reencontrando o ar – Alguns soldados que estavam com a gente, noite passada, me disseram... Eles sabiam que era tudo parte do plano de Führer, mas juraram servir à Alemanha – disse numa voz baixa e contida, olhando nos olhos dourados e sérios da garota – Você sabe o que o _Mein Kampf_² diz, temos que proteger a pátria acima de qualquer coisa...

– Mas... Isso é errado! Führer jamais nos deixaria morrer dessa forma... – Bella raciocinou, meneando a cabeça, a confusão fervilhando em seus neurônios – Ele é leal com seu povo e, se isso realmente aconteceu... Foi _ele_ quem desrespeitou os próprios ideias nazistas!

– É exatamente aí que quero chegar, amor... – falou calmamente, escondendo um gemido de dor – Você precisa provar que isso aconteceu... Precisa acabar com essa desigualdade, essa violência! Se ele realmente traiu o próprio povo, não é certo fazer o que fazemos, Bella... – suspirou, retomando o ar que se esvaía aos poucos – Nós dois sempre pensamos assim, e agora temos a certeza de que nunca pensamos errado sobre tudo isso.

– Você está certo... – Os olhos caramelo fitaram o chão coberto pela lama formada pelos pingos da teimosa chuva, ainda fraca. – Nós vamos fazer isso juntos, Jes. É só o tempo de você ficar bom pra...

– Não, Bella... – Ele engoliu sem seco, sentindo a garganta protestar novamente e seus olhos lacrimejarem. – Você terá que fazer isso sozinha...

– Não! Jessie, por favor, você está perdendo os sentidos e...

– Seja forte, amor, por favor... – A mão machucada, ainda presa no pulso da garota, foi para o rosto suave e feminino com pequenos arranhões.

– Jes... – sussurrou, os olhos embaçados e a voz embargada – Eu vou chamar alguma enfermeira agora e você será tratado... Vai ficar bom logo, você vai ver...

Antes de o loiro deixá-la partir, mesmo que por alguns segundos, atrás de um dos muitos assistentes da cruz vermelha que ali havia, ele sussurrou um "eu te amo" calmamente. E Isabella pode ouvir a frase quebrada, embora sincera, de seu namorado, olhando intensamente, antes de se levantar, nos olhos pequenos e intensos que a encaravam com saudade.

– Eu também te amo. Muito. – E, então, um singelo sorriso preencheu os lábios de ambos, e a moça logo tratou de procurar alguém que pudesse cuidar de seu garoto.

Bella, no entanto, não conseguiu esconder uma estranha lágrima que deslizou pela maçã de seu rosto enquanto via Jessie ser carregado na maca e levado para dentro de uma das ambulâncias, levemente entorpecido – a morfina fazendo efeito em seu organismo. E ela não sabia, porém, que os machucados superficiais do jovem não eram nem metade dos escondidos por trás do escuro casaco que vestia. No peito de Jessie continha o estrago feito por uma _M1 Garrand_³ americana.

Do outro lado do extenso campo onde jaziam os feridos do bombardeio, estava localizado o quartel general secreto dos soldados americanos – uma forma de estabelecer uma forte base a fim de aumentar o desempenho para a retomada da França do poder nazista.

– Olha só que enfermeiras gatas, irmão! – O Tenente Whitlock brincou com o Capitão Cullen, que apenas revirou os olhos, enquanto caminhavam para a pequena confraternização de seus companheiros, rodeados por uma fogueira, ao som de algum _blues_ antigo.

**Para ouvir: U2 – One**

.com/watch?v=lWdG8NoFXY0

Era noite e fazia frio em Normandia, mas os dois militares pouco pareciam se importar quando andaram, aos olhares cobiçosos de algumas enfermeiras, rumo ao simplório bar. Foi inevitável o olhar de Jasper sobre a pequenina, embora atraente e delicada, garota vestida de branco e com cabelos curtos e tão escuros quanto o Mar Negro. Ela conversava distraidamente com algum soldado da armada aérea, o que deu ao Tenente uma careta ao seu belo rosto angular.

– E depois fica falando de mim, não é Whitlock? – Edward empurrou o amigo, notando seus olhares sobre Alice Brandon, a enfermeira mais educada e divertida, segundo o próprio Capitão.

– O quê? – Jasper voltou sua atenção para o ruivo, que riu, entregando um copo repleto de uísque para o rapaz de cabelos cor de mel enquanto se acomodavam ao redor da fogueira.

– Quando você vai criar coragem pra falar com a Alice? – perguntou descrente, tomando sua dose da bebida em um único gole.

– Sei lá, cara... – Os olhos verde-limão se encontraram com os de Edward após fixá-los mais uma vez na jovem há alguns metros. – Ela é _Alice_, entende? Ela não é qualquer uma... É importante pra mim.

– Se eu fosse você teria chegado na baixinha quando a conhecemos após o ataque à base de Pearl Harbor! – Aconselhou, olhando para o estrelado céu francês. – Vocês se conhecem há tanto tempo e, cá entre nós, você sempre foi apaixonado por ela, Jazz.

– Olha quem fala! – O Tenente desconversou, sorrindo maldosamente para o amigo de infância. – Não fui eu quem demorou cinco anos pra dizer à Tanya Denali que era apaixonado por ela!

– Eu tinha catorze anos, Jasper! – falou em ultraje, bufando enquanto esmurrava o ombro do loiro – E foi um erro e tanto... Aquela garota era um pé no saco!

– O que duas semanas de namoro não fazem, hein? – Ele riu, pegando logo uma garrafa de vodka, enchendo o seu copo e, em seguida, o de Edward. – Mas, então... Alguma gata pra noite? – questionou, apontando para as belas enfermeiras que dançavam ou simplesmente conversavam, desatentas aos dois garotos. Ou não.

– Tanto faz... – deu de ombros, fazendo uma careta quando sentiu a queimação do álcool deslizando pela sua garganta. – Mas se for pra transar com alguma enfermeira gostosa, que essa noite seja loira... Ou ruiva!

Jasper somente riu, movimentando a cabeça no ritmo de alguma música de Robert Johnson que tocava ao fundo, enquanto virava com tudo mais uma dose de vodka. Edward, no entanto, sabia do peso da suas palavras, lembrando-se da bela morena que tropeçara em seu caminho naquela manhã. Os cabelos cor de mogno ainda tomavam sua vista ao se recordar dos motivos que o fizeram pensar naquela mulher durante o dia todo. E nada. Ele simplesmente se perdia ao lembrar dos olhos dourados que o encararam com tanto furor.

A alemã o pegara de jeito. E ele se odiava por ter sido tão fraco a ponto de deixar um inimigo vivo. O Capitão só esperava não se arrepender de sua escolha, ou _não-escolha_, tanto faz. Toda aquela porra de sentimentos só ficava cada vez mais confusa pra ele, que tentava, a qualquer custo, tirar a mulher de cabelos castanhos de sua mente. E foi com esse objetivo que se engraçou com uma loira qualquer, mais tarde naquela noite.

– _Bom dia, alemães! Está um dia lindo hoje, embora as notícias não têm sido muito proveitosas devido à frente anglo-americana em solo francês..._

Isabella suspirou enquanto grunhia, atravessando a sala de estar em um átimo para desligar aquele rádio de merda. Tudo conspirava para seu estresse desde que retornara de Normandia, há poucos dias, e, sinceramente, ela estava cheia daquilo tudo. A garota ainda não havia conseguido ver Jessie – o estado do jovem não era dos melhores e ele não podia receber visitas, dizia a insuportável recepcionista do hospital principal de Paris.

**Para ouvir: Switchfoot – On Fire**

.com/watch?v=EhcJh-gF1-8

A preocupação acumulada ao nervosismo não ajudava em sua busca por calma. A mente de Bella tentava trabalhar em algum meio de colocar o plano de Jessie em ação! Ela concordava e acreditava nas palavras do namorado, mas não fazia ideia de como procurar provas o bastante para incriminar Hitler. E, mesmo sabendo que seria um esforço com resultado praticamente nulo, ela _tinha_ que tentar. Tornara-se uma questão de honra desde tudo aquilo ocasionara no estado de saúde de Jessie e tantos companheiros – maioria morta.

Respirando fundo e colocando numa mesa a caneca em que bebericava um café, a morena andou vagarosamente até a varanda do apartamento que herdara de seus pais, onde morava há um ano – ao ser escalada pelos nazistas a ficar na França, após sua tomada pelo impetuoso Império Alemão.

A Torre Eiffel, iluminada pela luz do sol, tomava sua visão logo após atravessar as portas duplas e, encostando-se ao parapeito da cobertura do imenso prédio, Bella retornou aos seus pensamentos de maneira estranhamente calma.

As pessoas que andavam por Paris pareciam tão pequeninas dali de cima, fazendo a jovem Swan sorrir minimamente, lembrando-se de quando visitava a cidade com seus pais e eles a deixavam correr divertidamente pelas praças repletas de pombos brancos. E o sorriso da garota apenas aumentou ao se lembrar dos passeios pelos museus, enquanto sua mãe lhe contava a história de cada obra de arte que avistavam.

E uma risada nostálgica saiu dos lábios de Bella, enquanto fechava os olhos, com a imagem dela implorando para ir ao seu bistrô favorito apenas para comer o doce que mais gostava e, em seguida, passar na livraria que havia ao lado dele. Seu pai costumava sentá-la em seu colo para ler um simples livro de contos de fada para sua única garotinha.

O bolo que instalou em sua garganta fez a jovem menear a cabeça para afastar aqueles momentos que não voltariam mais. Já havia sido difícil o bastante superar a estranha morte de seus pais, há tantos anos – ela não precisava trazer à tona memórias que somente a machucariam mais. Era impossível se lembrar do passado sem desejar, com todas as suas forças, que aquele tempo voltasse.

– Eu só queria ter o colo de vocês pra me amparar... – sussurrou para o vento, imaginando se ele levaria suas palavras a seus pais.

Engolindo em seco, ela seguiu para seu quarto a fim de se trocar para ir ao mercado comprar alguns ingredientes para o café da manhã. Contudo, ao adentrar o closet de cores claras, logo avistou sua antiga farda – a qual sempre trajava durante os antigos treinamentos quando ainda residia na base alemã. Ela era parecida com a que os _seguranças _do Estado, inclusive os de Führer, usavam. E, com um sorriso travesso tomando seus lábios cheios e avermelhados, Isabella teve uma ideia para, finalmente, iniciar sua vingança.

O sol já havia se posto quando a alemã decidira que era hora de pôr seu plano em ação. Um sobretudo preto a protegia do frio que assolava a noite parisiense e, após alguns minutos de caminhada, apenas ajeitou a delicada boina que prendia seus cabelos ao avistar a entrada secreta para o escritório de Hitler, no subterrâneo. Pelo menos um lado positivo em ser uma nazista – saber o esconderijo do _líder_ quando este visitava um dos países de seu domínio.

Não foi difícil desacordar um dos seguranças fardados – somente um chute certeiro quando o notou distraído e, então, um belo soco na cara. E ali estava a bela moça, disfarçada de homem enquanto usava uma farda alemã. Ela sorriu vitoriosa ao ver o local, praticamente, vazio – um soldado aqui e ali, mas nada que pudesse dar fim a seus objetivos como infiltrada para aquela noite.

E fora menos difícil ainda encontrar a sala que tanto queria, vendo o singelo "Führer" escrito em letras garrafais na porta de madeira. A jovem franziu o cenho pela imensa facilidade, mas logo deu de ombros. Problema de seu inimigo ser tão óbvio. Bom pra ela, no final das contas.

Bella adentrou o cômodo calmamente, não sem antes checar se estava vazio, mas, ao constatar que sim, não hesitou em começar a procurar pelas tantas gavetas e armários os papeis com a prova de que Hitler sempre soube dos ataques à Normandia. Pelo que ouvira, tratava-se de um plano dos Aliados para tirar a França do poder alemão e, para tal, bombardeamentos ingleses e americanos ocorreram em várias praias da região litorânea.

– Vamos, Bella... – sussurrou para si mesma, passando rapidamente os dedos por entre os arquivos de uma das gavetas de uma grande cômoda perto da mesa de Führer. Seus olhos vagavam com precisão e rapidez por entre os títulos dos documentos, até que um em especial tomou sua atenção por completo.

– _Arquivo Swan_? – Bella leu um dos títulos, totalmente estarrecida, embora confusa. E logo tratou de puxar o papel a fim de saber do que se tratava. – Mas que porra é essa? – indagou curiosa.

Entretanto, antes que pudesse abrir a pasta e se certificar o que era aquilo, o barulho de passos soaram, vindos do corredor. A respiração de Isabella travou e ela tratou de fechar a gaveta rapidamente, e, então, dobrou o documento que continha o sobrenome de sua família até ficar em um tamanho que caberiam no coturno que calçava. E os passos se tornaram mais altos e, para o temor da garota, ela percebeu que eram dois homens, que conversavam entre si.

Sem escapatória, seus olhos dourados varreram cada canto do gabinete de Führer até que ela avistou uma porta ao lado de uma escrivaninha. E, por mais clichê que poderia ser, ela correu cuidadosamente até a mesma, abrindo a porta numa velocidade sem igual enquanto adentrava o pequeno espaço. E xingando-se mentalmente, percebeu que ali era o armário de casacos.

E apenas alguns segundos se passaram até que ela ouviu a porta de entrada do cômodo ser aberta. Os dois homens conversavam em um alemão rápido e Bella congelou ao reconhecer uma das vozes. Era Hitler.

– Eu te disse para reforçar nossas tropas em Normandia, mas você teimou em afirmar que havia o feito! – Ele pronunciou em um tom cortante, fazendo a própria jovem escondida no armário engolir em seco.

– Eu mandei os reforços, mas eles não foram suficientes para o ataque anglo-americano. – O outro homem discordou de forma vagamente insolente. – Mas se você já desconfiava do ataque, por que mandou aqueles alemães para uma reunião naquele lugar?

– Agora eu preciso dar satisfações a você, Stuelpnagel? – Führer riu ironicamente, e Bella quase soltou um "Oh!" em entendimento da discussão.

Carl Stuelpnagel era o comandante da parte da França que estava sob poder dos alemães. Pelo jeito, ele não vinha cumprindo com seus deveres.

– Não foi isso que quis dizer, Führer...

– Pois bem, eu precisava de uns homens pra ocupar os americanos durante o ataque e estávamos com mulheres demais em nossa armada, precisávamos filtrar um pouco! – riu calmamente, e pode-se ouvir o som dele se sentando numa poltrona e acendendo um charuto – Aceita?

– Não... – O comandante falou. – Você estava insano... Sabe no que resultou esse seu ato? Sabe quantos homens perdemos?

– O quê? Agora você se importa com isso, Stuelpnagel?

– Na verdade, eu me importo. – ele declarou, batendo as mãos contra a mesa, raivosamente – Perdemos _todos_ os homens que estavam lá! Acabaram de me informar que os dois últimos sobreviventes morreram essa tarde... Só restaram duas mulheres.

– Menos mal... – Hitler soou despreocupadamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Bella sentiu os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem.

"Perdemos _todos_ os homens que estavam lá! Acabaram de me informar que os dois últimos sobreviventes morreram essa tarde...". A frase do Comandante ficara impregnada em sua mente, e ela sentiu seu queixo tremer enquanto sua vista ficou embaçada, as lágrimas se acumulando em seus olhos.

– Jessie... – A jovem sussurrou, o ar sumindo de repente. Ela só não sabia que, através da porta que a protegia, os dois homens no outro cômodo a ouviram, colocando-se em alertas.

Isabella arfou ao notar que havia entregado a si mesma ao não ouvir nada além do silêncio vindo do outro cômodo. Ela tinha duas alternativas: lutar ou... lutar. Hitler, olhando para a porta branca na parede a sua direita, fez um gesto de silêncio para Stuelpnagel, inclinando cabeça para que este cuidasse do meliante.

No entanto, Bella não conseguiu fazer nada. A porta fora aberta num rompante e, antes que pudesse sequer pensar em agir, as grandes mãos do Comandante puxaram os cabelos da garota e logo seus braços se colocaram sobre o suave corpo feminino, como se estivesse a enforcando.

– Me solta! – gritou raivosa, movimentando-se bruscamente em uma tentativa infrutífera de se ver livre.

– Ora, ora, veja que preciosidade temos aqui... – A voz de Führer alertou a morena, fazendo-a se aquietar e encará-lo enojada. – A que devo à presença de Isabella Swan?

A jovem não se surpreendeu com o fato de ele saber seu nome – Bella se lembrava com vivacidade do dia em que ela, ainda criança, e sua mãe o encontraram durante uma festividade. Ele parecia conhecer sua família na época e, além do mais, sempre visitava o campo de treinamento alemão, então era esperado que ele se recordasse dos olhos dourados tão expressivos que ela carregava.

Esta, porém, não respondeu ao questionamento do homem tanto quanto baixo e de cabelos e olhos escuros, embora a pele pertencesse a um tom alvo indagador. Führer riu consigo mesmo, andando tranquilamente até o corredor e retornando, cinco segundos depois, com dois homens fardados ao seu lado.

– Tiram-na daqui. – murmurou em um tom seco aos militares que trouxera consigo – E não esqueçam de ensiná-la bons modos.

Bella franziu o cenho, gritando nervosa com os homens que agarraram seus braços e começaram a arrastá-la para fora da sala.

– Me larguem, seus filhos da puta! – rosnava furiosa, tentando se soltar a todo custo do aperto de ferro dos militares irredutíveis e indiferentes. Ela só não esperava que um deles a soltasse para, em seguida, bater com força em seu rosto.

– Cale a boca, sua vadia!

Grunhindo com a dor, embora levemente absorta, a garota sentiu o frio a abraçar com força assim que eles alcançaram a superfície, em um beco escuro. E, então, um dos homens prendeu seus braços atrás do corpo e, com um grito estrangulado, ela sentiu o outro homem socar com força seu estômago. Ainda tentando se lembrar de como respirar, um murro em sua mandíbula a fez revirar os olhos de dor enquanto notava parte de seu cabelo caindo em seus olhos.

– Seus filhos da mãe... – sussurrou, sentindo o sangue deslizar por sua gengiva até os dentes simétricos e perfeitamente brancos.

E a ira foi lançada. O homem que a segurava jogou-a no chão até que o outro chutou a barriga da jovem. Mas ela não deixou por menos. Com a pouca força que sobrara de si, Bella levantou-se rapidamente, correndo para fora daquele beco, contudo, não fora veloz o suficiente. Um dos guardas a alcançou com agilidade, virando a garota pra si que, em um ato de fúria, cuspiu todo o sangue de sua boca no rosto dele. E, então, ela sentiu um golpe em sua nuca.

– Eu não sei por que diabos temos que procurar essas lenhas... – A enfermeira Alice Brandon resmungava, andando impacientemente pela floresta ao lado de Angela Weber. – Tantos homens naquele quartel e não chamamos nenhum deles pra fazer esse trabalho!

Angela riu, meneando a cabeça enquanto ela e sua colega de profissão procuravam por lenhas capazes de fazer uma fogueira que aquecessem os soldados feridos, na enfermaria improvisada.

– Alice, você se lembra que _você mesma_ falou que só nós duas bastava, certo? – perguntou, contendo um sorriso divertido.

A baixinha apenas revirou os olhos, murmurando um "Okay, okay, parei de drama!" que somente fez a outra morena de olhos escuros rir suavemente. Era pouco mais das sete da noite quando Alice decidiu que se uma fogueira decente não fosse acesa logo, os pobres soldados morreriam de hipotermia. Então tratou de chamar a Srta. Weber para ajudá-la na tarefa – mas procurar lenhas não era tão fácil quanto parecia ser, e as duas acabaram se atrapalhando.

– Alie, o que é aquilo? – A enfermeira inquiriu, ajeitando os óculos de grau na tentativa de enxergar melhor, mas não resolvera muita coisa.

– Meu Deus, Angela, é algum ferido! – A jovem de cabelos curtos constatou ao estreitar os olhos azuis, encarando a amiga por um instante antes de ambas correrem até o alvo.

E, chegando lá, notaram que se tratava de uma garota, embora a farda masculina enganasse qualquer um que olhasse de longe. A pele alva estava repleta de ferimentos. Alice, no entanto, naturalmente checou a pulsação da jovem, notando que ela estava viva, e não hesitou em querer ajudá-la, mesmo com a suástica na manga direita de sua roupa indicando que ali havia uma inimiga.

– Precisamos ajudá-la, Ang...

– Mas, Alice, ela é uma alemã... – A enfermeira questionou confusa, embora seus sentidos dissessem que era o certo o que a jovem ao seu lado dizia.

– Isso é o de menos agora. – Os olhos azuis fitaram Angela, que assentiu. – Vamos, me ajude... Precisamos levá-la para a enfermaria do quartel general.

– Tem certeza, Alie? O Capitão Cullen não vai gostar nada disso...

– Estou pouco me importando com o Edward! Agora me ajude logo com isso... – falou, fazendo Angela suspirar para, em sequência, ajudar a amiga a levar aquela jovem para o quartel.

.

.

[1] Suástica: Símbolo nazista.

[2] Mein Kampf: Minha Luta – livro escrito por Hitler, o qual se tornou base dos ideais nazistas.

[3] M1 Garrand: Arma utilizada pelos americanos durante a Segunda Guerra.

.

.

_**N/A: E, então, curtiram? Quanta coisa, hein?**_

_**O Capitão poupando a vida da Bella, a morte do Jessie, o "Arquivo Swan" e, pior, a Bella sendo levada pro quartel general da base aérea de US! Isso não vai prestar! HHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHA**_

_**Alguém arrisca palpites do que pode rolar? u.u**_

_**E quanto à Respiro Me, sei que estão ansiosos e vou escrever o cap o quanto antes! Meu objetivo é que tenha cap novo ainda no final de semana, então vamos torcer!**_

_**Ah, e comentem bastante! Quantos mais reviews, mais rápido a fic será atualizada!**_

_**Vamos aproveitar que estou de férias, e vamos comentar, cambada! Assim rola mais atualização! kkkkkkkkkk'**_

_**Um beijo enorme e fiquem com Deus (:**_

_**Toodles honey**_

** http:/raphaella-paiva(PONTO)blogspot(PONTO)com**


End file.
